Coding Commisions
Commission Shop |border = #17183B |color = transparent |namecolor = #17183B |textcolor = #17183B |namefonttype = American Typewriter |fonttype = American Typewriter |name = ♡ Hm? Why Hello There ! I am here to help. Welcome to my shop! ♡ |line = 1px |color2 = transparent |textcolor2 = #17183B |text = This is where you can purchase my services. I code pages, profiles, and user profiles. I also draw cats, dogs, birds, pretty much anything! Make sure you read my terms and conditions before purchasing! I hope you enjoy! |}} Coding Examples Pages OC Pages Wiki Profiles Art Examples Please note: These are older examples of my art. My quality has gotten better. TBWArt.png|Fullbody - Elaborate Background - Commissioned TBWart2.png|Headshot - Elaborate Background - Commissioned TBWart3.png|Halfbody - Elaborate Background - Commissioned TBWart4.png|Fullbody - Semi-Shaded - Commissioned TBWart5.png|Halfbody - Elaborate Background - Commissioned Regulations General Rules1. Once your commissioned is paid, and you already received your piece of code/art, there are no refunds. You get what you get (although, not to brag, I believe it is worth the price in the end). 2. Credit must remain on your piece of code/art at all times. Failure to keep the credit will be considered plagiarism or art theft, in which case I will contact one of the administrators. 3. Typically, with my busy schedule, art and coding takes a while. So I will be generous and allow you to pay once it's completely done. Once I message you saying it is completely done, you have a strict 24 hours exactly to pay your dues. If you do not pay by this time (and yes, I am very strict with this time limit), your product will be revoked and it will be sold (unless it is of an original character), you will not be allowed to use it. 4. Once your commission is finished, you can attempt to get another spot. However, I will not prioritize you as much over someone who has not had a commission yet. The spots are not first come first serve. 5. If you pester me for a spot, you will be immediately declined. If you pester me to finish my work, I will complete it halfway and sell it to someone else. I refuse to work when rushed. Coding Rules1. I will add a template to the bottom of anything I code. It is there for a reason. It has the credit for my work, if you remove it I will revoke my code. 2. You may edit it as much as you please, but once I am done I will not touch it again (unless I revoke it). If you break the page and want me to repair it, it will cost you. Unless, of course, you buy my insurance. 3. I will always prioritize large pages over smaller codes. So if you purchase something smaller than a page, your work may take longer. 4. If a type of payment method is not listed, I am not accepting it. No bargain. 5. You may only buy one thing at a time. Leave room for other people. Art Rules1. I will add a signature somewhere on anything I draw. It is there for a reason. It has the credit for my work, if you remove it I will revoke my art. 2. You may ask for adjustments withing 24 hours only once, then I will not fix it anymore. So please look at it carefully so I can correct everything the first time. 3. I will always prioritize complex art over simpler ones. So if you purchase something smaller than a page, your work may take longer. 4. If a type of payment method is not listed, I am not accepting it. No bargain. 5. You may only buy one thing at a time. Leave room for other people. Forms of Payment Additionals: ♦Insurance - 2 good longs, 5 bad shorts ♦Fix - 1 RIM to 10 RIM's depending on how bad the break is ♦Art Banner - 5 good longs, 15 den betas Additionals: ♦Elaborate Background - 1 short, 5 long wrists, 10 den betas ♦Additional Characters - 1 den beta each (Max of 5) ♦Adding Text - 5 Rims FAQ's Coding Questions:1. What is Insurance? Insurance is an additional I added to coding purchases. If you pay for insurance, you will be given a certain amount of time (depending on how much you pay), where if your code breaks I will fix it with no additional charge, no matter how broken it is. You will be given an expiration date, and once your insurance expires, you will have to pay for a quick fix or renew your insurance. Insurance is automatically revoked if your page is taken down, even if you had extra time left. It also only works on individual pages, not pages as a whole. 2. What is Fix? Fix, or Quick-Fix, is an additional I added to coding purchases. If your page breaks, you can get it fixed by me for a small price. This only works once, and prices vary depending on how broken it is. If your page breaks, contact me and I will evaluate it. Then I will respond with a price depending on how broken it is. If you decide to pay, then I will fix it for you. 3. What is an Art Banner? Art Banners normally only work for group pages, but I can do it for most other pages as well. It is a banner that goes on top of your page, similar to any other group title. It would be equivalent to an elaborate art piece by me. Generally, if you purchase this, I will automatically code it onto your page once it is finished. Art Questions:1. What is an Elaborate Background? An elaborate background is a colorful background I draw that I believe fits with the character you ask me to draw. Generally these backgrounds make the art piece seem a lot more colorful and fun instead of quite bland. The background can also be specified, but prices vary depending on how elaborate it is. 2. What is Additional Characters? Additional characters is something you can purchase to turn your art piece into a group picture. Like it's title, you can pay 1 den beta each for every character you want to add (not including the first), to a total of 5 characters in one art piece. 3. What is Adding Text? Adding text is where you purchase for me to add a quote, name, etc for your art piece. Since it's quite easy, it's very cheap. It's a great purchase for OC Pages in my opinion. Current Status Pre-Made Pages None for sale now! Applications Coding: Page Name: Type of Page (Group Page, OC Page or User Page): Type of Format (Formatted, Formatted with Photos, Full Info): Method of Payment: Additionals: Additionals Method of Payment: Theme: Extras/Questions/Concerns: AJ User: Full Price: Art: OC Name: Type of Drawing (Sketch, Colored Sketch, Lined, Colored, or Shaded): Type of Art (Headshot Traditional, Halfbody Digital, etc): Method of Payment: Additionals: Additionals Method of Payment: Gender: Body Structure (Muscular, skinny, etc): Facial Expression: Body Position: Color HEX Codes for Fur (Optional): Color HEX Codes for Eyes (Optional): AJ User: Animal: (Human is considered animal) Extras/Questions/Concerns: Reference Images: Full Price: